Stairway to Heaven/Letra
Letra en Ingles There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold And she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed With a word she can get what she came for. Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven. There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure 'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it makes me wonder. There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, And my spirit is crying for leaving. In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, And the voices of those who stand looking. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it really makes me wonder. And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune Then the piper will lead us to reason. And a new day will dawn for those who stand long And the forests will echo with laughter. If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, It's just a spring clean for the may queen. Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run There's still time to change the road you're on. And it makes me wonder. Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, The piper's calling you to join him, Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. And as we wind on down the road Our shadows taller than our soul. There walks a lady we all know Who shines white light and wants to show How everything still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard The tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all To be a rock and not to roll. And she's buying a stairway to heaven Letra en español Hay una dama que está segura que todo lo que brilla es oro Y ella compra una escalera al cielo. Cuándo ella llega a allí ella sabe, que las tiendas se cierran Con una palabra ella puede obtener lo que ella vino a hacer. Ooh, ooh, y ella compra una escalera al cielo. Si hay una bulla en su seto vivo, no es alarmado ahora, Es apenas una primavera limpia para la reina de mayo. Sí, hay dos senderos que usted puede ir por, pero hay a largo plazo todavía tiempo de cambiar el camino que usted está en. Y me hace me pregunto. Hay un signo en la pared pero ella quieren estar segura 'que a veces que palabras tienen dos significados. En un árbol por el arroyo, hay un pájaro cantor que dice, A Veces todos nuestros pensamientos nos hacen dudar. Ooh,hace que me pregunte, Ooh,hace que me pregunte. Hay un sentimiento que obtengo cuando miro al oeste, Y mi espíritu llora para salir. En mis pensamientos yo he visto los anillos del humo por los árboles, Y por las voces de los que se paran mirar. Ooh, que me hace preguntar, Ooh, realmente me hace preguntar. Y se comenta que pronto todos escucharemos el aire Entonces el flautista nos dirigirá a pensar. Y un día nuevo amanecerá para los que se detienen mucho tiempo Y los bosques resonarán con la risa. Si hay un ruido en su seto vivo, no te alarmes ahora, Es apenas una primavera limpia para la reina de mayo. Sí, hay dos senderos por los que puedes ir, pero hay a largo plazo y todavia puedes cambiar el camino en el que vas. Y hace que me pregunte. La cabeza tararea y no irá, en caso de que no sepas, El flautista es el llamamiento que te unira, Estimada dama, puede oir el golpe de viento, y le hizo saber Sus mentiras en la escalera del vciento. Y cuando enrollamos bajo el camino Nuestras sombras más altas que nuestra alma. Allí anda una dama que todos saben Que hace brillar la luz y las necesidades blancas para mostrar Cómo si todavía estiviera con oro. Y si usted escucha muy duramente El aire vendrá a usted por fin. Cuándo todo es uno y todo es una piedra y no arrollar. (to be a rock and not to roll) Y ella compra una escalera al cielo Significado ●La cancion se presenta como una mezcla de narracion en 3ª persona (narrador testigo) y dialogo, ahora llamaremos al narrador "hombre". ●Lo que yo creo, es que la cancion habla de una mujer que se quiere suicidar, esto se expresa como: -"Y está comprando una escalera al cielo" pero esto seria pecado segun el 5º mandamiento: "no mataras" entonces esta mujer, al suicidarse se iria al infierno. ●Y si se fijan, en la cancion, las sigiuentes frases dicen de alguna forma que nada es lo que parece: -"Hay una dama quien asegura que todo lo que brilla es oro" -"Y sabes que a veces las palabras tienen dos significados" -"Si hay dos caminos por donde puedes ir" Entonces se saca por deduccion que por lo que dije antes, la escalera no seria al cielo sino que al infierno. ●Cuando dice: -"Con una palabra ella puede obtener lo que vino a buscar" nos indica que es una mujer muy poderosa, pero este dato nos servira mas adelante. ●-"Hay un sentimiento que tengo cuando miro hacia el oeste Y mi espíritu clama por salir" En el Antiguo Egipto se consideraba el oeste como el punto de entrada al inframundo ●-"En mis pensamientos he visto anillos de humo a través de los árboles Y las voces de aquellos que están parados mirando" La mujer ya murio, la estan cremando en una iglesia rodeada por arboles y el hombre esta viendo como la creman desde lejos. ●-"si nosotros llamamos la melodía Entonces el flautista nos llevará a razonar" Muchos son los instrumentos relacionados con el diablo, pero tal vez uno de los que más polémicas ha suscitado en la edad antigua sea sin duda la flauta, que se asociaba, por ejemplo, con Mercurio, lo que daba lugar a un simbolismo alquímico. En una obra del siglo IV, uno de los padres de la Iglesia describió este instrumento como el “símbolo de la serpiente”, el portavoz del diablo. Se consideraba que los movimientos del instrumentista correspondían a las torsiones del diablo. Continuando con la mitología griega, podríamos citar a otro flautista, el sátiro Marsias, que tras haber desafiado al dios Apolo, que tocaba la lira, y haber perdido la competición musical, fue desollado vivo. ●-"Y un nuevo día amanecerá para aquellos que están de pie Y el bosque hará eco de risas" Aqui se menciona que, al morir la mujer, el mundo de los vivos, va a cambiar, esto reafirma la teoria de que la mujer es poderosa pero para mal. ●-"Si hay bullicio en tu vallado No te alarmes ahora Es solo limpieza de primavera para la Reina de Mayo" Este es otro ejemplo que si se analiza, significa que nada es lo que parece, en cuanto a la primavera de la reina de mayo, todo el mundo sabe que en la primavera renace el sol, el elemento que caracteriza al sol es el fuego, y el fuego se relaciona con el diable, esa es una relacion rara pero tiene algo de logica. ●-"Si hay dos caminos por donde puedes ir Pero en la larga carrera Aún hay tiempo para cambiar tu ruta" Aqui la mujer esta en una especie de purgatorio, deberia ir al infierno, pero como anteriormente dije, es poderosa, y tiene tiempo para limpiarse e ir al cielo. ●-"Tu cabeza está zumbando y no se irá porque no sabes Que el flautista te está llamando a que te unas a él Querida dama, no puedes oír el viento soplar y tu sabías Tu escalera está en el viento susurrante" Mas claro echarle agua, el diablo la esta llamando a que vaya al infierno, pero ella duda, ella se esta yendo al cielo sabiendo que no pertenece a el. ●-"Y mientras nosotros seguimos bajo el camino Nuestras sombras mas grandes que nuestras almas Allí camina una dama que todos conocemos Quien resplandece luz blanca y quiere mostrar Como todo aún se convierte en oro Y si tu escuchas muy atento La melodía vendrá a ti al fin Cuando todo es uno y uno es todo Ser un rock y no un roll Woe oh oh oh oh Y está comprando una escalera al cielo" Aqui las almas en el infierno, le dicen a la mujer que ella se va al cielo siendo que pertenece al infierno, pero la en parte tenia razon, si bien no todo lo que brilla es oro, se puede convertir. ` Al final dice si escuchas atento la cancion, encontraras el significado, en muchas paginas dice que esta cancion no lo tiene, que son solo frases que zeppelin creo en quizas que estado, pero si unes toda la cancion, te daras cuenta que es ROCK N ROLL!!! Un ultimo dato: al principio de la cancion, se escucha una guitarra que asciende en la escala de tonalidades y una flauta que baja, simbolizarian el cielo y el infierno respectivamente. . Categoría:Musica Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Led Zeppelin Categoría:Letras Categoría:Letras de Jimmy Page